


All bark, a lot of bite

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kyoutani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa the love guru, cover the children’s eyes, omega yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: They always say the bark is worse than the bite, but Yahaba isn’t sure that’s true for a certain Mad DogOrYahaba’s at training camp and goes into heat. What happens when Kyoutani, the centre of his frustrations, finds him desperate for an alpha
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 302





	All bark, a lot of bite

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Haikyuu fic, still on that a/b/o shit tho
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Canonically Seijoh wouldn’t have been having a training camp with the third years at this point but just roll with it :)

It was the second day of the Seijoh training camp. It had been a quiet night for the team, after the first long day of training it had left them all exhausted and in need of a good nights sleep before the early start the next day.

Yahaba had awoken to the sound of their captain's voice, saying something or other to their ace who was grumbling in return, clearly not best pleased. Oikawa's peppy attitude was often far to much for everyone this early in the morning, especially Iwaizumi.

Yahaba finally sat up himself blinking his bleary eyes and looking down the room. He found his teammates in different stages of undress, some being fully ready for practice and others still in bed like himself. He flopped back down on his futon, letting out a tired yawn, but almost instantly feeling a pillow smack against his face.

The smell of the fabric was sweet. Oikawa, he thought to himself. He might've been mad if he didn't look up to the setter so much. He grabbed the pillow, throwing it right back at the other. The captain's reflexes were quicker though, dodging it quickly.

"Oi, Shigeru, don't damage the merchandise." He waved a finger at him. "Now get up or you'll be late for breakfast."

Yahaba got up slowly, waiting until most of his other teammates had filtered out of the room before getting changed. He routed through his bag, pulling out a small cardboard box. He opened it up and his heart sunk. It was empty. His mind flooded with a sudden anxiety. What had happened? He must've picked up the wrong box from home, and taken an empty one instead. But one thing was for sure, he was screwed. He didn't have any suppressants. And training camp was another five days.

He could feel himself getting hot already, was that the starting of his heat, or just his rising nerves? No, this would be fine, he thought to himself. Easily fixable. He just had to ask another omega. He could ask Oikawa. Good, that was a plan, yes good, everything would be alright.

Determinedly he got up, making his was to the cafeteria where he found Oikawa sat with the other 3rd years, chatting away as they listened or quite possibly pretended to. He approached, feeling a small flush rise up his face with embarrassment.

"Oikawa-san." He said slowly, seeing the setter turn to him.

"Yes Shigeru?" He asked with a hum, tilting his head. "Come to apologise for throwing that pillow at me?"

"What? No, you threw it at me first." He retorted, quickly changing his tone when he got back to what he actually wanted to talk about. "Can I talk to you?"

"You are." The other replied coyly, a smirk curling on his lips. "Sure."

"Alone." Yahaba said quickly, panic setting in at his senior possibly making him say his problem out loud in front of the other 3rd years, none of who were omegas.

"A private audience?" Oikawa mused, smirk growing wider. "What's this about?" 

"Just go talk to him Oikawa, he obviously needs something." Iwaizumi suddenly interrupted, seeing the look of distress on their junior's face. "Dumbass." He then muttered lowly to himself.

"So mean Iwa-chan." Oikawa complained, waving across the table at him. "But fine, because I'm a good senpai." He pushed his chair out with a squeak, walking alongside Yahaba as they exited the cafeteria into the hallway. "What's wrong Shigeru?" He hummed, much more calmly than before.

Yahaba fiddled with his fingers as they carried on walking towards the dormitory. "I-I haven't brought any suppressants with me." He stuttered out. He had presented in his first year of high school as an omega and felt no shame about it, especially with the one person he looked up to most, Oikawa, also being an omega. And he never let that stop him from achieving his dreams and great athletic ability. But he had never forgotten to take a suppressant up until this point.

"Shigeru-chan, how naughty of you, are you trying to rile all the alpha's up?" Oikawa asked with a sly smirk. Yahaba looked to him wide eyed and in panic.

"I- no, of course not, I just picked up the wrong box." He muttered. "I've accidentally brought an empty one with me." He proved this once they were in the dormitory, showing him the empty box.

"This is a predicament." The other hummed.

"Do you have any spare?" Yahaba asked almost desperately. Oikawa took the box from him, inspecting the writing on it. 

"I don't take this type." He informed. "They make me feel sick." He reached into his own bag producing a similar box and showing the other omega. Yahaba felt his heart sink.

"I can't take those." He replied defeatedly. "I'm allergic to them." Oikawa sighed this time, giving his junior a sympathetic look. "What about Kunimi?" The first year had recently presented as an omega himself so must have been taking suppressants too.

"He takes the same ones as me." The setter informed him. "I had a talk to him when he first presented because of how worried he was." That seemed out of character for the young wing spiker who was usually stoic and composed.

"W-what am I supposed to do then?" Yahaba asked, more to himself than actually hoping for an answer but Oikawa gave him one anyway.

"I suppose there's a few options." He muttered, crossing his legs and sitting down on the futon opposite him, resting his chin in one had. "You could go home."

"No." Yahaba exclaimed instantly. Oikawa chuckled.

"I thought you'd say that." He replied.

"I don't want to miss the training camp, I can't, I've got to get better if I~" He stopped himself before finishing the sentence.

"If you what, Shigeru-chan?" The smile on Oikawa's face was genuine this time, rather than one of those shit-eating grins he usually always gave him.

"If I want to live up to you Oikawa-san, as setter and captain." Answering honestly lifted a weight off his shoulders. He'd been keeping all this pressure to himself and he'd been finding it difficult, Oikawa was quite the power to live up to.

"You're already there Shigeru, you've got nothing to worry about, you'll be a great captain." Yahaba saw his captain smiling fondly, quickly looking down to inspect his nails. "So the other option is we call your parents, they could bring the other box over here." Yahaba winced.

"They've gone out of town for the week." He explained. "They took the opportunity of me not being at home to have a small holiday." Oikawa scrunched his mouth up at that. "What's the last option?"

"You stick it out." The other replied simply. Yahaba pouted. "You won't start your heat straight away, you'll still have a bit of time, maybe a few days and if and when your heat does come, we can stick you in another room and you can deal with it."

"Well I'd rather not have to deal with a heat." The younger sighed. He hadn't had to deal with a heat since he had first presented and from what he remembered they were messy and uncomfortable. "But if it's the only option left."

"That's settled then." Oikawa clapped his hands together. "Watch yourself though Shigeru-chan, don't want you winding our alpha's up with your pheromones."

"It's not my fault if they can't control themselves." He mumbled, it's not like he wanted to be releasing a scent that would attract any alphas.

"An omegas scent can be hard to resist." The setter was smirking slyly again. "I should know, Iwa-chan can be so rough sometimes." There was a small pout on his face now. Yahaba knew of his two senior's relationship, Oikawa being an omega and Iwaizumi an alpha. He wasn't exactly sure when things had started between the two but he knew they were now a pair and bonded. That only left two alphas to contend with, Kindaichi and that damn ass Kyoutani. Just thinking about him made him scowl. Oikawa's chipper voice brought him back to reality. "Come on then, we've got training to do."

Yahaba followed the captain back to the cafeteria, grabbing a quick bit of breakfast before he had to get started with warming up. The whole team was refreshed after yesterday and ready for a full day of training. They went through receiving and spiking drills as well as service practice before finally ending their day with three aside games. 

Yahaba was sat on the bench since he wasn't a part of the current match. He had a bottle in hand, taking a few swigs of water. The room was feeling much hotter and thin beads of sweat were forming on his hairline, but it wasn't much of a surprise considering this was the first time he'd sat down since lunch. 

He was trying to concentrate on watching the match, where Oikawa and Iwaizumi were seemingly in sync, working perfectly together. But he found himself distracted, by a low grumbling a short way away from him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blonde hair and for some reason noticed the faint smell of the alpha.

He raised his head to take a proper look. Even Kyoutani didn't grumble over nothing. The alpha had white tape in his hand which he was obviously struggling to tie around his fingers. Usually Yahaba would've left him to struggle, but for some reason today he felt like helping, maybe his talk with Oikawa about becoming captain, he'd have to be looking after every member of the team then.

"Kyoutani." He called. The alpha looked up, his stare hard as it always was and his lips pressed in a straight line. Yahaba gestured for him to come over, the other reluctant at first but finally moving over to him. "Sit down." He instructed, patting the space on the bench beside him. 

The blonde's eyes squinted suspiciously but he sat down nonetheless. He could smell the alpha's scent stronger now, deep and musky. The other seemed a little on edge himself, shifting on the bench uncomfortably, but his face being the most relaxed he'd ever seen it, that almost permanent scowl gone.

"Let me help you." Yahaba hummed softly, taking the tape from the other's hands. He began to wrap up the other's fingers carefully and far more neatly than his own attempt. "You've gotta take better care of your hands." He was still speaking gently, as if he would to an angry dog, which he practically was.

"Why do you care?" Kyoutani huffed, but he didn't sound ungrateful.

"Because you're part of the team." The omega replied, not looking up as he started on the next finger. "If you keep going overboard with your spikes then you might get more hurt and then you won't be able to play." He was becoming slightly entranced with the alpha's fingers, they were so strong, perfect for spiking.

"What's up with you today?" The other said gruffly, looking to him momentarily.

"What do you mean?" Yahaba was still more concentrated on his fingers but did look up at his next words.

"You're being... nice." The pause only emphasised how odd the other found it.

"I'm always nice." The omega hummed with a shrug. "Just not to you." The blonde looked slightly taken aback at his bluntness. He knew they didn't get along but apart from the one time Yahaba had pushed him up against the wall in an act of pure anger, he hadn't shown those feelings since. He was pulled from that memory as Yahaba broke the tape, releasing his hands and offering a small smile. "As your future setter and captain, I hope we can get along."

Kyoutani didn't reply, he just stared, that unnerving stare. "Thanks." He finally said, dropping his gaze, shoulders slumping. "For the fingers." He clarified. "I'll try and be more careful." Yahaba smiled again, thinking he saw the hints of a blush rising on the alpha's cheeks.

"Mad Dog-chan." A voice called. They both turned to see Oikawa approaching them, with Iwaizumi close behind. "You're up."

The blonde gave a grunt, rising to his feet quickly and leaving Yahaba sat on the bench by himself. That was short lived as Oikawa sat himself down beside him, taking a long swig from his drinks bottle. Yahaba noticed the sweat gathering on the other omega's hairline, and if he wasn't mistaken he could smell it too. A scent so sickly sweet he couldn't help but stare. Oikawa noticed the look on his junior's face, his mouth ever so slightly agape.

"Shigeru-chan, you're not trying to tame the mad dog are you?" He smirked, glancing at the younger, eyeing him up. "I know you've done it once before, but you'd better be careful or you might get bit." Their captain flashed his teeth giving a quick wink.

Yahaba wasn't sure quiet what the other meant so he decided to just watch the current match instead. He found himself unusually drawn to Kyoutani, watching each of his movements, not matter how small, even when he was stood, waiting poised and ready for his next chance to spike. Yahaba just told himself that as a setter he needed to understand all of the spikers movements and how to best set for them, although a small part of himself knew that was a lie.

When it came to his turn back on the court, he found he struggled more than usual. His movements were slower and he couldn't keep up, always one step behind the rest of his team. He told himself it was because he was tired and stressed, so of course he couldn't concentrate.

"Are you alright Yahaba-san?" He heard Kindaichi ask after his senior had botched a set to him. There was a strange smell around the first year, one he hadn't noticed before.

"S-sorry." He stuttered, suddenly feeling oddly nervous at being confronted by the other. "I'll get the next one."

He managed to set the ball a little more accurately than the last time, but he knew it wasn't perfect. He could feel a heat prickling on his skin now, a sudden bout of fatigue making his muscles feel tired and stiff. He rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, feeling sweat dripping down the back of it.

"Shigeru." He heard the voice of his captain calling. He turned hazily towards him, watching as he beckoned for him to come over. Yahaba trudged over, unmoving as Oikawa pressed the back of his hand to his forehead.

"You're starting with a fever." He murmured. "Go and grab a shower."

"But~" He tried to protest wanting to continue with practice.

"Just do as I say Shigeru-chan." The older omega insisted. He didn't protest this time, a shower might do him some good. 

He collected some spare clothes before heading to the shower room where he began running cold water. The water felt nice against his overheated skin, giving him a moment of respite from the heat. It briefly flashed through his mind that this could be the start of his heat. But hadn't Oikawa said he'd have at least a day? He gulped thickly. Maybe if he had a nap he'd feel better. Yeah, a nap seemed like a really nice option right now so he could rest his aching muscles. He dried off quickly and changed into his spare clothes, having brought jogging shorts and a tshirt to stop him from overheating again.

The short trip back to the dorm room was more difficult than expected, with the same heat as before rising on his skin, making his head feel fuzzy and vision hazy. Once he was in the room he didn't bother to pack his training clothes away, dropping them to the floor and then collapsing onto his futon. 

Yahaba was now acutely aware of the new scents in the room that he hadn't noticed before. A few sweet scents being completely overpowered by strong musky scents. There was one that stood out among them though. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent, managing to raise his head up to look for the culprit. He followed his nose, crawling across the room towards the attractive scent. His eyes locked on a certain futon, the whole area was giving off the scent.

"Kyoutani." He gritted to himself in frustration. He was at his futon, in the state he was and only getting worse. He found himself rummaging through the other's bag, pulling out a t-shirt which was exuding a strong smell. It was the one he'd been sleeping in. He crawled back to his own futon, t-shirt in one hand as he dropped himself stomach first onto the bedding. 

Yahaba contemplated momentarily what he was doing, how weird it might look if someone were to walk in and see him sniffing Kyoutani's clothing, especially with their strained relationship. But that thought quickly left him, the sudden urge to bury his face in the clothing taking over. And that's just what he did, he stuffed his nose into the top, taking a deep inhale and instantly hating the reaction his body had.

He felt a twitching in his nether regions, an even hotter flush spreading over across his skin. He held back some sort of guttural noise that threatened to spill out of his mouth at the sudden feeling he got throughout his body. Another deep inhale had him feeling a small wetness slipping down between his legs. A tightness coiled in his gut. This was his heat, full force and unforgiving.

Yahaba rolled his head to the side resting it against the pillow for comfort and bringing the t-shirt up to his nose. He buried his face in it again, grip tight on the material as he unashamedly rolled his hips into the futon. He knew someone could come in at any moment, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to stop.

Within a few minutes Yahaba found himself rutting against his futon, trying to get any sort of friction that might bring him relief. It didn't, he knew it wouldn't. An omega in heat could only be properly satisfied by one thing. A soft moan left his mouth as he ground his cock into the bedding, already knowing his boxers were going to be a mess. The scent filling his nostrils was overbearing, making his mind go hazy. It was deep and musky, the same scent he had smelt on the alpha before when he was wrapping his fingers, except stronger now and so much more enticing. If he wasn't feeling so good yet frustrated he would've been horrified by the fact it was Kyoutani's clothing he was getting off to. No one was here to witness his shame though, if no one knew he could pretend it never happened.

He pressed his face further into the top, breathing wetly against the fabric, lidded eyes flicking up to the door, to check no one had come in. When he saw it was still closed he began rolling his hips again, movements languid from the ache in his muscles. He continued for minutes on end, body moving without thought, through pure animal instinct. 

His cock was now throbbing from where it was trapped between several layers of clothing. He bit into his pillow, giving himself a few moments of respite from the overpowering smell of the alpha. A choked moan left his throat as he suddenly quickened his movements, fucking himself against the futon. There was precum staining the front of his underwear, he could feel it, and at the back there was something soaking through the fabric even further. He needed something more, something in him, he needed to be filled. He whined at the realisation that he wasn't going to get what he needed. He could feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes in frustration.

"More." He whimpered, inhaling the scent of the fabric again as if that would give him what he needed. All it gave him was the tantalising taste of an alpha, an image of what he wanted but wouldn't actually get. His eyes slipped shut, still grinding and writhing against his bedding. He could feel the pleasure rising inside his gut. "Kyou~" He bit his lip hard to stop himself from finishing the name. He wouldn't, he didn't want to say his name. If he did it was as if he'd be admitting something that deep down he may have known all along, something he'd been hiding even from himself.

That didn't stop the images creeping in though. Large, strong hands on his hips, a rough, forceful voice in his ear and a scent that was driving him undeniably wild. He needed the one thing he'd been fighting against from day one, the one person that'd been the centre of his annoyance and frustration. 

"Kyoutani." He whined, giving in and saying the alpha's name. He didn't want to hold back anymore. He wanted the alpha, wanted him desperately, he could almost imagine him rubbing up against him, growling lowly against his skin. He could feel his breathing get heavier as he frantically thrust against the futon, small whines escaping his lips every so often.

He was getting close, he could feel it, his whole body was twitching uncontrollably, ragged breaths and moans filling the heated room. It wouldn't bring total satisfaction but at least it would bring a little relief, enough for him to be able to clean himself up and go hide himself away in another room.

He moaned out the alpha's name again and it felt like sin against his lips. It was all a little much. In the back of his mind he was worried about how loud he was, would they be able to hear him from the dining room? If someone were going to the shower then they'd certainly hear him then, might even be able to smell him. The thought sent a hot flush and tingle through his body. Was he embarrassed or turned on by that? He couldn't quite tell.

He couldn't stop the frantic rutting of his hips, but he couldn't quite get what he needed to finish either, he needed more. The dripping in the back of his pants showed what he need. He pressed his head into the pillow, teeth sinking into the alpha's t-shirt, breathing hotly against it. His eyes rolled up and eyelids fluttered, locking on the door before they slipped shut. When he opened them again he noticed that there was a figure stood unmoving in the doorway. He hadn't heard them come in. He blinked his bleary eyes into focus, but his nose identified the person before his eyes had to. He whined quietly to himself, his hips finally stilling. It was Kyoutani, the alpha was stood in the open doorway watching him intensely.

He couldn't move and he didn't want to, didn't even want to hide the evidence of what he'd been doing or the fact he'd been using the alpha's clothing to do it. He felt no shame. He just stared back at Kyoutani, still panting into his pillow. The alpha stood, staring right back at him, eyeing him up. Was that a hint of hunger he saw in his eyes?

"Yahaba?" His voice came out low but unsure. He hadn't expected what he saw when he came in. Oikawa had just asked him to go and check on the other and tell him everyone was having dinner which he did begrudgingly. Instead of the normal smug Yahaba, he'd found this one, looking to him so desperately that it was almost primal. And was that his t-shirt he had his face buried in? 

He felt his mouth drop open slowly. The smell the omega was exuding was intoxicating, sweet as syrup. And the sight before him wasn't much different. Although he'd stopped moving when he'd notice the alpha had come in, he was still whining, making needy noises into the fabric wrapped in his hand.

"You're in heat." Kyoutani stated dumbly, as if the omega wasn't already fully aware of what his body was doing. He just wasn't sure what to do, should he turn around and leave, no, something was keeping him here, a distinct feeling of wanting to help the other. He decided to close the door, not wanting the smell the omega was giving off to leak into the hallway.

Yahaba finally raised his head slightly, dropping the t-shirt onto his futon. His nostrils flared, breathing deeply as he looked at the alpha with a lidded, glassy gaze. He was smelling for the alpha now, realising his scent was getting stronger. Kyoutani could feel his own body flushing, a deep heat settling low in his gut.

"Yahaba." He breathed out, hearing the omega moan at the sound of his name coming from the alpha. He could feel his cock stirring now, rising in his pants and he knew the omega had noticed, his eyes locking on it instantly.

"Alpha." He panted, starting to grind against the futon again. Kyoutani felt his legs begin to shake. Everything in him was telling him to go to the omega, ravage him, but he didn't, it was Yahaba, the one person that always looked at him with such distain. He did decide to move closer though, coming to kneel by the omega's head. His scent was so much stronger now. He pressed a hand to the other's forehead, which he felt was burning hot, pushing his fringe from his eyes. 

"You've not taken your suppressants?" He asked, not being able to help how deep his voice was going. The omega's scent was doing something to him.

"Didn't have any left." The omega replied weakly, breathing deeply as he looked up at him. "Oikawa-san said I'd be alright." 

"Oikawa-san." Kyoutani breathed. "I'll go and get him."

"No!" Yahaba exclaimed, trying to raise his body up on his hands but dropping back down. "Don't, stay, please stay." Kyoutani was shocked by that, he never thought he'd hear Yahaba begging him not to leave. He looked to the omega's hand which was still balled in a piece of fabric.

"Is that my t-shirt?" He questioned unsurely. Yahaba's eyes bore into him, looking hungry before he nodded. Kyoutani had to swallow a big lump that had formed in his throat.

"Smells so good." The omega whined, hips jerking against the bedding beneath, before raising himself slowly onto his knees, so his back end was in the air. "Need." Was all he said before he moved his head to rest against the alpha's thigh. He could feel Yahaba's heavy pants against him. 

For the omega the scent was so strong, coming off the alpha in wave after enticing wave. He could feel himself practically drooling as he leaned forward quickly, mouthing at the other's now very hard cock through his practice shorts.

"Yahaba!" He heard the blonde exclaim gruffly, feeling a harsh tug on his hair as his head was lifted up. He licked his lips when he raised his eyes to stare straight into the alpha's. He had a flushed face and was covering his mouth with his other hand. "What are you doing?" He stuttered.

"I need you." The omega whimpered, starting to roll his hips again.

"You don't mean that." He choked, placing the other's head back on the pillow, then rolling him over onto his back so he'd stop rutting into the futon. Big mistake. He could now see the large wet stain at the front of the omega's grey shorts. He blushed heavily. "It's just your heat talking." He reminded him as much as himself. But he could feel himself losing all inhibition. 

"It's not, Kyoutani." He purred, raising one arm up to rest against his forehead, partially covering his eyes. He watched the alpha sat kneeling and hunched over at his feet, looking flushed and somewhat feral. "I've just been lying to myself." The blonde was breathing heavily, a small growl rumbling in his throat when he noticed there was also a wet patch on the back of his shorts. "You've always made me feel so frustrated and I've never understood why." He hiccuped, licking his lips at the sight of alpha, looking hot and bothered. "But now I think I know why."

Their eyes connected, Kyoutani's gaze was dark and hungry, something predatorial held deep within them. Yahaba smirked at him, bringing his bare foot up and in between the other's legs, pressing it up against the alpha's clothed cock. He heard Kyoutani suck in a breath then gulp. The omega made small movements with his foot, tracing up and down the hard outline.

"Is this for me, Kyoutani?" His name coming from the omega's mouth sounded like pure sin, utter filth. The alpha growled, lips upturning into a snarl. That smug look the omega had on his face was the same one he also had on the volleyball court. It's the look that wound Kyoutani up and made him feel so frustrated. He thinks he got what the omega meant when he said he'd just been lying to himself. He now understood the real deep rooted reason for why he found himself so frustrated with the other. Despite everything, despite all their differences, he still liked him, the often smug and arrogant omega, all this time he'd just been attracted to him and not known how to express it. Ever since he'd pushed him up against that wall during their volleyball game and shouted at him with fire and passion. This omega made a hot fire burn inside him.

He pounced. Hands planting either side of the omega's head, leaning over his quivering body and staring at him intensely. Yahaba stared back, a little shocked at first but smirking shortly after. Kyoutani could smell him so much clearer now, the omega's scent radiating from the glands on his neck, it was almost dizzying.

"Kiss me." Yahaba said breathlessly. He took the request, leaning down and pressing their lips together. The omega was desperate, moving his mouth purposefully against the alpha and grabbing at his short hair to press him in deeper. The kiss turned hot, tongues and panting breaths, the throaty whines of the omega reverberating in the other's mouth.

When they pulled away Yahaba was panting, his forehead sweaty and face red. He could feel the alpha's lips go to his neck and his heart rate rose as his teeth scraped across his skin. Oikawa really was right, if he messed with the mad dog, he would get bit.

"Why are you so stupidly pretty?" He heard Kyoutani growl against his neck.

The omega had only been half concentrating. "Huh?"

"Always winding me up." He huffed, sucking the pale skin, knowing it would leave a mark. "With that face, that smug face." The alpha pulled back to look him straight in the eye, his scowl going soft when he saw Yahaba with a small smile.

"Sorry." He hummed, pushing his hair back from his eyes. "But you wind me up too."

Kyountani shook his head, but not in frustration, it was something closer to fondness. "Even today, coming to practice in this state."

"I wasn't like this during practice." Yahaba protested weakly, bringing one of his hands up to wrap around the alpha's strong wrist.

"You'd started, I could smell you." He huffed, moving to the other side of the omega's neck and sucking a dark mark there as well. "Thought you were trying something on me."

"I hadn't even noticed." The setter said truthfully, voice catching in his throat at the sudden pulse of pleasure when Kyoutani sucked on the skin just above his pheromone gland.

"Tease." The blonde breathed heavily against him, giving a small nip at his neck.

"More, I need more." Yahaba whined desperately, grip tight around the blonde's wrist. He brought his lips to the other's ear, whispering seductively. "Give it to me alpha." Kyoutani growled, sitting back on his knees quickly and reaching up over his own shoulders to pull his t- shirt off, throwing it to the side. Yahaba hummed contently at the sight before him, drinking in the alpha's toned stomach and tanned skin. This was short lived as the alpha grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hoisting him into a sitting position until he'd could take the clothing off, then pushing him back down onto the futon.

Yahaba paled in comparison, his torso being much slimmer and less toned, his skin pale. Kyoutani thought he was a sight to behold though. There was a red flush up his chest which was rising and falling in quick succession with his breathing and his nipples were a rosey pink and hard. He gulped. He could feel himself straining against his shorts, uncomfortably so. He reached a hand for them, hearing Yahaba's breath hitch in anticipation. Hooking a thumb beneath the fabric, he pulled both his training shorts and underwear down, sighing as he released his throbbing cock.

Yahaba made a small groan, making him look up to watch the omega eyeing his now freed cock with a hungry look, tongue coming out to lick across his lips. It was thick and long, angrily red from being trapped for so long. Yahaba could only imagine what it would feel like inside him.

Kyoutani shuffled closer, grabbing the omega's waist an lifting his back end up into his lap, so he could pull the other's shorts off as well. He yanked the clothing off of slim, lithe legs, staring at the large wet patch in the front of his underwear. He peeled back the sticky material, Yahaba whining as his cock touched the cool air. The alpha hummed deeply. The omega's cock was pretty and slim like the rest of his body, bobbing up and dribbling precum against his stomach. A strong scent came from the back of his underwear, the skin around Yahaba's thighs slicked and shiny. Kyoutnai threw the messy underwear away, inhaling deeply and growling.

"You sure this is what you want?" He gritted, trying his hardest to not just plunge himself into the omega. "Because once we start, I can't guarantee I'll be able to stop." 

Yahaba chuckled. The blonde looked up to him, body stretched out so deliciously before him. "Did you not hear what I said before?" He spoke in panting breaths. "I need this... I need you... want you." Kyoutani felt his whole body shudder. The omega was so desperate, that much was clear. 

Kyoutani pressed two of his thick fingers to Yahaba's hole, tracing through the clear liquid that was spilling from it. There was a wet squelch as he pushed his way inside, the omega gasping then whining, thighs twitching. The alpha watched him intently, eyes burning into him. Yahaba was so pretty, mouth agape to let out panting breaths which came with each rise and fall of his rosey chest. His head was thrown back, hair falling across his eyes and the pillow beneath his head. 

"Have you done this before?" Kyoutani asked deeply, giving a small thrust of his fingers and hearing the omega whimper, keening against him.

"Only to myself." He choked, finding it hard to speak with all the small noises he couldn't help but make with each of the alpha's movements.

Kyoutani grunted, slowly speeding up and crooking his fingers inside the tight heat. "I'm your first?" He asked, brow unfurrowing for a second at the revelation.

"Of course dumbass." Yahaba answered, letting a pitchy moan out a moment after, when Kyoutani pressed his fingers against a certain spot inside him. "There, again." He panted desperately.

"You're mine too." The alpha admitted, looking up quickly as he heard Yahaba chuckled, flashing him a grin.

"No shit, someone would have to be completely mad to get into bed with the mad dog." The heat in his eyes set something off in the alpha. That smug look, that said he was the only one mad enough, no, brave enough, to tango with the mad dog, the only one that could tame him. He wanted to bite him. 

"You're ready." Kyoutani muttered decisively, pulling his fingers from the omega and watching as strings of the clear slick dripped off of them. He couldn't wait any longer, Yahaba was driving him crazy, the scent wafting off him and the enticing noises he was drawing from his throat.

Yahaba whined desperately, watching the alpha slowly pumping his own throbbing cock, one strong hand coming to grab his pale thigh to make sure his legs were spread for him. Kyoutani held the omega's needy gaze, keeping the eye contact as he slowly pressed the head of his cock in. 

Yahaba sucked in a breath, the anticipation he had been feeling slowly melting away as he finally felt the alpha inside him. Kyoutani bit back a growl; the omega's inside were so hot and wet. He pushed himself in slowly, taking his time to relish in the feeling of the other quivering around him. He gulped thickly when he was fully seated, hearing the one below him panting and whimpering frantically. He still gripped Yahaba's thighs tightly, this time in both hands, feeling them shaking in his grasp.

"Kyoutani." The omega said his name in a plead. He knew what he wanted. With a quick snap of his hips he had Yahaba moaning beneath him, crying out his name again.

Kyoutani finally let out a small groan as he thrust in again. He wanted a tighter grip on the omega, wanted to mark him. He reached underneath the omega, gripping at his backside and lifting him further into his lap. He dug his fingernails into the soft skin, watching hotly as Yahaba's mouth dropped open. The new angle must've hit that sweet spot inside him.

"More." He demanded breathily, head thrown back in pleasure. Kyoutani should've known he'd be a bossy bottom. But he happily obliged. His grip tightened and he thrust, harder and harder, rutting into the omega's all too willing body.

Yahaba moaned headily, eyes rolling up and head lolling to the side on the pillow. The alpha could feel his whole body quivering against him. When he finally opened his eyes he stared to Kyoutani, knowing how much of a mess he looked. The other couldn't have thought anything further from that, he thought he looked beautiful. Those lust filled eyes and cheeks stained pink, gasping sharply as the alpha pleasured him. Another high pitched moan ripped from his throat as he felt his cock twitch and shoot heavy streams of white across his own stomach. 

Kyoutani groaned at the same time, the omega clenching unbelievably tight around him when he came. He slowed, despite not finishing himself, letting Yahaba catch his breath. He was breathing shakily, body finally relaxing and going still beneath him. The alpha stroked his legs soothingly, kissing softly at one of his lower legs before moving his hands up to rub small circles against his hips.

"Did that feel alright?" Kyoutani asked unsurely, watching the omega wipe his hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"Yeah." He panted softly, swallowing thickly. "Amazing, but I need more."

"More?" The alpha wasn't going to complain, he was still fully hard inside the other.

"Yeah, want your knot alpha." He purred, staring up at Kyoutani through his eyelashes. The omega looked so seductive. He could feel a grumble rising in his throat. He pulled out, Yahaba looking a little confused until he was being flipped over onto his stomach, the mess of cum on his stomach staining the futon beneath him.

There was a tight grip on his hips, lifting them up so he was raised up onto his knees, face still buried in the pillow. He cried out as the sudden feeling of the alpha's hot tongue swiping across his hole.

"Kyoutani, what~?" He couldn't finish his sentence, voice cracking into a moan as he pressed his face into his crossed arms.

The other grunted against his skin. "I wanted to taste you." Yahaba cursed under his breath at the comment, moaning in shock a short moment after as he felt teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his arse. The omega felt a fresh bout of slick slip between his legs and Kyoutani growled, audibly sniffing in the fresh scent.

Quickly he felt the alpha pressing up against him from behind, hands gripping hard on his hips, pulling him back to meet his own body. Yahaba sneaked a peak back over his shoulder; the alpha looked feral, almost predatorial, he felt like he was being hunted. Did his scent do that to the alpha?

He felt like he was being mounted from behind when the alpha pushed his cock back in. The skin of his hips turned white under the pressure of the alpha's grip. He let out a breathy moan as he was slammed into from behind, body rocking forward with the movement.

The alpha's pace was faster than before, hips thrusting into him hard and forceful, each one delivered with purpose. He was grunting behind him, watching the omega writhing against him. The other was getting desperate, he was moving with the alpha's body, rocking back to meet each forward thrust and whining as he did so.

Yahaba could feel his heart thumping in his chest, seeing that his knuckles had turned white from where he was gripping the futon. He was crying out, moaning helplessly for the alpha as he drove into him over and over, pressing against that perfect spot. He felt the other shift behind him and the next slam of his hips had Yahaba seeing stars, back arching and voice coming out cracked and shaky as he called for the alpha. "Oh god, Kentarou." He sounded filthy.

Kyoutani growled deeply, the noise rumbling in the back of his throat. He leaned over, chest pressing to the omega's back and planting one hand by the side of Yahaba's head, the other still holding his hip in a iron grip that was sure to leave bruises. His lips pressed close to his ear and his voice came out sultry and hot. "Say my name again, Shigeru."

Yahaba canted back into him, trying the get as much of the alpha into him as he could. That voice sent a visible shiver down his spine, he wanted Kyoutani to dominate him, leave him feeling well and truly wrecked but satisfied. "Kentarou." He whimpered feebly, voice small and shaky.

"Louder." The voice was more asserting in his ear this time. 

"Ken." Yahaba was moaning profusely, crying out the alpha's given name every so often.

"Sound so pretty, Shigeru." He felt the wet trail of a tongue against the shell of his ear and the teeth wrap around it, nibbling gently. He quivered beneath the strong body at his back. He was taking every ounce that the alpha was giving him and he loved it. His hips were still rocking back into the other, wanting to take every inch of his cock, keening loudly whenever it hit that spot deep inside him.

A strong hand carded through the hair on the back of his head, coming to grip the strands tightly as pressed the omega's face into the pillow. Yahaba was panting desperately, when he felt the alpha's teeth bared against his neck, making him go still. The subtle scrape from his canines was enough to undo the omega completely, but when he felt them sinking in, he saw a flash of white and heard himself scream. He wailed for the alpha.

Kyoutani hummed lowly against his neck, feeling the pit of his stomach burning with desire. His hips pistoned faster, their skin slapping together and adding to the numerous other erotic sounds emanating from their bodies. He was biting marks all across the back and sides of the omega's neck, wanting to leave deep bruises so he could mark Yahaba as his. Though he was always very careful never to apply enough pressure to break the skin.

That's when Yahaba felt it, something bigger. He pressed his hips back experimentally, feeling the large bulge pressing against his backside. A heady moan left his lips as he realised what it was, it was pure satisfaction.

"Need it alpha." He whined desperately, wiggling his hips enticingly for the other. "Ken, give me your knot, please, can feel it." When the alpha pulled back from him he could indeed see his knot, swollen and red pressing against the omega's rim with each thrust. Yahaba whipped his head around, staring pleadingly at the blonde, with tears forming in his eyes and threatening to spill out. "Want you to knot my pussy."

Kyoutani groaned the loudest he had yet, hands grabbing both the omega's arse cheeks and kneading the soft flesh like dough. He used this grip to pull Yahaba back against each of his powerful thrusts. He was gripped around his cock like a vice. How desperate he was, gagging for it, grinding back pliantly against his cock. Kyoutani had the faint thought that he wanted to see the omega riding him, bouncing greedily on his cock until he could draw the knot out of him. But that could wait until later. What couldn't wait was the omega right now, already splayed out in front of him so deliciously, begging to be knotted and filled. 

The room was hot, air thick and pungent from the scents of the two inside. They hadn't even considered that this would be where everyone would have to sleep later and the stench of sex would be lingering in the confined room for them all to smell. Kyoutani grunted heavily at the thought. They'd all know he'd claimed Yahaba, thoroughly fucked and sated him.

"Mine." He gritted at the thought, leaning over again the bite the back of the omega's neck. The noises in the room kept rising, the sound of their skin slapping only drowned out by the obscene moans the omega was releasing. It was probably enough for the rest of the team to hear them from where they were eating dinner on the cafeteria.

Yahaba made an odd gurgling noise, his voice hoarse and raspy when he finally spoke. "Yours, all yours alpha." Kyoutani hadn't expected a reply to his own incoherent ramblings, but here the omega was agreeing with him and so prettily too. That only spurred the alpha on to drive into him deeper. He was close, he could feel it and he knew Yahaba wanted it.

"Shigeru, so fucking good." He groaned, rising up again so he could watch where his cock was plunging into the setter. He was panting now, deep, chesty breaths. "I'm gonna cum."

Yahaba moaned at that, high pitched and needy, breathing wetly into the pillow. "Please." Kyoutani felt his muscles tighten, a low growl reverberating through his throat as he pressed sloppily into the omega one last time, his knot pushing past his rim and popping.

Yahaba wailed, crying out the alpha's name as he felt his rim stretch to an almost uncomfortable point. His own cock gave a forceful twitch as he came for the second time, shooting thick ropes across his stomach that dripped onto the bedding and down his thighs to mix with the already accumulated bodily fluids there.

He lay still below Kyoutani, breathing ragged and thighs quivering from the exertion of holding his exhausted body up. He felt the gentle press of the alpha's forehead resting between his shoulder blades, body hunched over and slumping against his back. He could still feel himself being filled, the blonde emptying stream after stream into his willing body. 

There was a soft press of lips against his shoulder, making him peer around to look at the alpha who was treating him so gently now, like if he wasn't careful he might break.

"You okay?" He asked, voice still sounding gruff. His hands were rubbing soothingly against his thighs.

"Yeah." Yahaba breathed, turning around as much as he could and pressing his lips against the alpha's. Kyoutani was shocked by the sudden gesture but kissed him back tenderly. "More than okay." He whispered against the other's lips when they'd pulled away.

They stayed like this for a few more moments just enjoying their post orgasm glow, that is until Kyoutani's knot went down and he slowly started easing himself out. Yahaba whimpered at the sensation, feeling cum begin to dribble out between his legs once the other was fully out. The omega collapsed, legs unable to hold himself up anymore.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Kyoutani murmured, grabbing his t-shirt which was still by the omega's head. He wiped himself down first before rolling Yahaba onto his back and cleaning off the slowly drying cum that covered his stomach and cock.

"Thanks." He muttered tiredly, gasping when the other wiped the leaking cum away from his rim.

"Would you like a shower?" Kyoutani questioned, helping the other sit up.

"Hungry." Yahaba replied lightly.

"We can go and get some food then, before your heat starts up again." The other agreed, helping the omega get changed into fresh clothes before dressing himself.

He helped Yahaba stand on shaky legs, guiding him out of the dormitory and towards the cafeteria. When they got there they found the rest of the team still eating. Everyone went silent as they entered, all turning to stare at them momentarily, before getting back to eating. Yahaba felt a hot flush of embarrassment run up his face. Had they heard them?

"Ah, so you found Shigeru-chan, Mad Dog-chan." They heard Oikawa call, seeing his smile turn almost devilishly at his next words. "Took your time."

Yahaba and Kyoutnai took the two spare seats at the end of the table by the third years. Kyoutani went off to get them both food, so Yahaba found himself sitting silently, watching. His gaze moved down the table, locking eyes with Kindaichi, who quickly stared down at the table, face as red as a beet. Kunimi wore a similar embarrassed looking expression.

"What's with the limp Shigeru-chan?" He heard their captain ask, suddenly, making him start. The other looked at him with a sly grin. "Did the mad dog attack you? Sure looks like it." Oikawa poked at the darkening marks littering his neck. He'd forgot those were even there.

"I- I..." It was no use, he couldn't even finish a sentence without stuttering, he knew they'd been caught and it made his whole body heat up with embarrassment. A bowl was placed before him, making him look up seeing Kyoutani taking the seat beside him. 

"It's Ikura don." He said, looking down to his own meal and beginning to eat. Yahaba smiled. How sweet. He began to eat as well. 

He started to feel a little uncomfortable as he realised Oikawa was staring at him as if searching for something. Iwaizumi noticed how agitated the second year setter was becoming.

"Stop staring Shittykawa." He said, elbowing the other in the side.

"Oi, Iwa-chan, I was just trying to see if they'd bonded." He hissed as if trying to be quiet. Yahaba choked, coughing on the food in his mouth.

"Don't be an idiot Assikawa, that's none of your business." Iwaizumi scolded, whacking him on the shoulder.

"I'd say it is, that was my plan all along." He hummed quietly with a pout.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki all exclaimed in unison.

"What?" Yahaba felt like he was about to faint. "You knew my heat wouldn't hold out didn't you?" Oikawa just smiled at him.

"You sent me in there on purpose?" Kyountani growled, raising from his seat and slamming his hands against the table. "You knew what was going to happen."

"Now now Mad Dog-chan, it all worked out in the end right?" He waved a hand flippantly. Kyoutani huffed but sat back down.

"They hated each other before this, what made you think that was a good idea?" Iwaizumi accused, getting frustrated himself now.

"They didn't hate each other Iwa-chan, quite the opposite really, there was just so much unresolved sexual tension that they didn't know how to deal with, the only way they knew how to express it was to fight." He explained. "Like you Iwa-chan." 

"That's not what that is." He grumbled, seeing his omega smirk.

"Oikawa, that's ridiculous, you can't be serious." Matsukawa said through a mouthful of food.

"He's right." Came a quiet voice from the end of the table. The third years all turned to stare at Yahaba. "Oikawa, is right." The captain beamed smugly.

Yahaba leaned his head against Kyoutani's shoulder, feeling his body begin to heat up again. He let out a soft whine, burying his face into his shoulder instead. He hadn't expected his heat to come back on this quickly again, he'd barely had time to eat. He felt a pair of strong hands on his own shoulders, pushing him so he was upright again. He stared up, meeting Kyoutani's eyes. His head felt fuzzy again. The alpha's scent was making his stomach coil with heat.

"Ken." He purred softly, wanting the alpha to hold him, envelope him. Kyoutani leaned in, pressing their lips together hotly. Within seconds the alpha had pushed him off of his chair and pinned him to the floor, mouth moving to his neck. Yahaba whined throatily, feeling the alpha's hard on pressing against his thigh.

"Ahhh." Oikawa shouted in exclamation at the sudden display between the two. "Oi you two." Neither of them listened.

"Not in here, there's children here." Iwaizumi shouted, as he got up from his seat, standing in the way of the first years and Watari.

"Forget the children, I don't wanna see that shit either." Hanamaki shrieked, making a beeline for the hallway with Matsukawa close on his heels.

"Everyone out!" Iwaizumi instructed, ushering the rest of the team towards the door, having to grab Oikawa by the wrist and drag him.

"It's even worse in here, it stinks." They heard Matsukawa call from the dormitory.

"This was my last act as captain, I finally brought the whole team together." Oikawa grinned as Iwaizumi dragged him through the doorway and out of the cafeteria, exclaiming proudly. "I did that!"


End file.
